Spark
by Haseoxth
Summary: Ed has always had some type of feelings for Winry. He didn't know what kind of feelings they were until the night they left home. Now he has to deal with these problems while still trying to find a solution to his own. EdXWin.Chap2 up. CH3 in progress.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the day those feelings sparked. October 11th of the tenth year. I went to go return the gas can to Winry's house after.....

I told Granny Pinako I would write and come in for maintinance when I needed it, told Winry that I would take care of my arm and never need to come back unless it was to visit, and scratched Din behind the ears and told him he was the one thing I would miss the most.

I picked up my suitcase and followed Alphonse out of the door, glancing at the photo of my family, Father holding me with a stern face, Al clinging to mother for dear life, and her with a smile.... a smile that we just wanted to bring back. A smile that is the reason me and Al are walking out of this door now.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms hug around my middle. I looked back and saw Winry looking back at me, tears in her eyes.

I smiled. "Why the long face, I wont be gone long. I'll be back soon, giving you back this arm you made."

"And I'll come in through the door smiling and say "I'm hungry!" like I used to everyday, Winry." Al said.

She shook her head. "But, but there's a chance you might not right? You said a lot of people would want that Professors Rock, or whatever its called. And the last two people who told me they would come back, they came back in a box! I dont want you to be like Mama and Papa. Can't you guys just stay like that, for me?"

I took her arms from around me, turning around and looked her in the eye.

"We will come back. Nothing is going to stop us from getting our bodies back. I promise the only time I'll come to you in a box is when I cant afford a train and will have to mail my self home." I said with a smile. It was now that I reliezed how close our faces were. "Promise."

Next thing I knew, her lips were against mine, he arms around my neck. For the next few moments, it seemed as though the world had stopped for just the two of us. And then it end, and she turned around, waved, and said." Well, you guys should get going, before you miss your train and I have to hear Ed's snoring for another night." And then she ran up the stairs before either of us could reply.

I blinked twice, and then walked out of the door, behind Al, lost in my own thoughts. Just before we got the fence, I looked back and saw Winry leaning against the second story blancony , watching us. Our eyes met for an instant, and I didnt know what to do, so I put on a big grin and gave her the thumbs up.

Me and Al acted as though those last 5 minutes never happened.

------------------

A/N: Well, my first FMA fanfic. Maybe my last one,too. This one was really spur of the moment. I think I had about ten minutes to write it after I finished watching EP5 of Brotherhood. I just had an idea of Winry kissin Ed before he left, and went from there. I have an idea for a second chapter, but I really go by popular demand before I actually write one.

PS: And to thosewho are patiently waiting for an update to that Bleach fanfic I've been writing............................................................. I dunno what to do next without ripping off the manga so its gonna be awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

It had been four years since that day. I had written as I had promised, but since looking for the Stone or any other means of restoring me and Al to our original bodies came first, I hadn't had the time to visit. Now, after my first run in with Scar, I was forced to go back.

"Is something wrong Edward Elric? You look sick."

I looked up at my escort back to Resembool. Major Alex Louis Armstrong. He was a big guy. Really big. So big in fact, it would be impossible to share a train seat with him. He didn't think so, as I was seated next to him, squished up against the wall of the train. I now know the meaning of "stuck between a rock and a hard place." But I was still trying to figure out which was the rock and which was the hard place.

I cranked my next hard to look up at him. "Uh... Fine. Just wondering how much has changed since I last went back to Resembool."

"What is Resembool like? Even though I was stationed in the East for quite some time, I never heard nor seen it."

I smiled, looking out of the window. " Its a wonderful place. Nothing there. Nobody to bother you. Everything I had was there. Most of it is gone now."

"Due to the war?"

I shook my head. "When I got my state license, I burned my home down so that way there would be no going back as there would be no home to go back to."

The major pulled a handkerchief and wiped a tear from his eye. "How mature of you. You wanted to complete you quest at all cost, even at the cost of your memories of your childhood."

I stayed silent. I didnt want to hear him ramble on about something I didnt wanna think about.

There had been one thing that made me stay away from Resembool the past few years. I didnt know what to do if I saw her. I mean, a kiss isnt something you can just forget about. Just thinking about it gave me that awkward feeling. I hate that feeling.

During the trip, I took a nap, asked the Major about his family(that was mistake, as apparently his family is as crazy as he is.), and checked on Al(to my horror was in the livestock cart. "I thought he would get lonely -Armstrong").

And before I knew it, we were walking up the dirty path, Granny Pinako smoking a pipe on the porch. She noticed us and called out Winry, telling her that she had "honoured guest".

"Granny, I'm in need of some servicing again."

She looked from me to the major. "Hmm... besides the arm repair, do I need to make them smaller? Its you've shrunk."

. . .

"WHAT WAS THAT PINT SIZE HAG?!"

"MICRO SHIRMP!!!"

"ANT WOMAN"

"CRANKY MIDGET!!!"

"EDWARD ELRIC!!! AFTER EVERY LETTER, I ALWAYS TOLD YOU TO CALL BEFORE YOU GOT HERE!!! DONT EVER JUST SHOW UP OUT OF NOWHERE!!!"

And after that a wrench hit my head and everything went black.

When I came too, I tried to hold myself up with my right arm, and then remembered I didnt have one.

"Dont tell me I hit you so hard you forgot about why your here?"

I looked over, and with my vision still blurry, I thought it was Hawkeye. I blinked, everything coming into focus, and saw Winry, all grown up. My eyes strayed a bit toward her chest. Yup, definitely all grown up.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed. "I wouldnt have forgotten why I was hear if you knew how to properly greet someone."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Four years, and you still dont know how to talk to a lady."

I smiled, resting my chin on my fist looking up at her. "Lady? Where? I just see a greasy monkey in front of me."

She jumped out of the seat she was in. "RRRR.... STUPID ALCHEMY OTAKU!!!"

I got to my feet. "IDIOT AUT-" I lost my balance as I got up, but Winry caught me as I fell.

She pushed me up, a hand on my hip and on my shoulder. We were eye level with each other, just staring. And for the second time in four years, we kissed. But unlike last time, it was over as soon as it began.

She looked me in the eye. "We took your leg to get refitted. You actually grew in the past few years. You have a replace, so you fell because your not used to it." She let me go as soon as she knew I was stable, and turned and walked to the door. She stopped as soon as she was about to walk out.

"Welcome home." And then she walked out.

I sat down on the bed, staring at the door. "Yea."

I looked down and noticed I was only wearing my black undershirt and boxers. Who the hell took my pants off. I think this is the only time in my life where am going to feel self conscious.

Chapter 2: END

A/N: I know I know, Its like the last chapter. A few people maybe out of character,namely armstrong, because the only time I can really get him in character is when he is in a fight or has a reason to take his shirt off. And also, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. And it was during the day, with very little music, and what music I did listen to, it was Emimen (Old times sake) Linkin park (dont stay)and Tupac(Changes). Wow. Well, I hope you guys like it. R&R. And.. and... and... and.. and.. I NEED A JOB!!!! OH OH.... and....


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ok, So I was rereading my last two chapters, and I noticed something. Something that might get me in deep shit later on if I dont have them and that is this, a disclaimer. So... Yea. Here goes it.

I, Haseoxth, do not own a single one of these characters. If I did, I wouldnt be labeled as unemployed by the general population. And Al would be a mecha. Or Ed would have hopped in the suit and they would combine and form some super alchemist type stuff. Yea.

WELL ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

Chapter 3: Complicated

Complicated. Thats the only way I can sum women up. I can figure out how to make gold out of coal, but for the life of me I cant figure out the unstable creature that is the female human.

I went down stairs about ten minutes after I found my pants. It took me a while, seeing as my left leg was my leg. I made my way to the kitchen, and seeing how nobody was in it, I made my own cup of tea. Don't ask how, because its a miracle I could with just one arm.

When I walked into the living room, I saw Winry trembling, holding what was left of my right arm. A chimp with no eyes could see where this was headed, so I tried to back up slowly and walk out but to no avail. She turned around quickly, a wrench whizzing right past my ear. I think it buried itself in the wall behind me, am not sure as I didn't wanna take my eyes off her, fearing I might be seeing the pearly white gates if I do.

I tried to crack a smile. "Wh-whats wrong Winry?"

Her whole frame was shaking. "Whats wrong? WHATS WRONG?! THE AUTOMAIL I MADE TO PERFECTION JUST FOR YOU, YOU BROUGHT BACK TO ME IN PIECES!!!! BEYOND REPAIR!!! AND HALF OF AL IS MISSING!!! JUST WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"Oh... you know. This and that." I sipped my tea as I walked to the couch and sat down. " Its just the usual search and stuff. Oh, and some alchemist serial killer got his hands on it."

The shaking got worse. And maybe it was my imagination, but everything got real dark around her.

"You let a serial killer... KILL my greatest achievement?!"

I had to raise an eyebrow to this one. "Oh yea, let me tell. I walked up to this deranged psychopath and asked him kindly, "Oh please Mr. Killer, sir, please destroy my arm in which I need to create my alchemy and destroy most of my brothers armored body." GET REAL! It was either the arm or me, Winry. Which would have rather seen in piece, the arm or me?!"

The shaking stopped, and it lightened up so much, I noticed a new rural painting behind her.

"Th-the arm of course. The arm is replace able, and in the eyes of the military, so are you. But to me... theres only one short, hot headed, feather headed smart ass in my world."

Short....?! Hot headed? Feather? Smart ass? Not the best words....

I wobbled toward her, and put my arm around her, holding her close. Not something I would usually do, but I read somewhere that it was a good way to comfort someone. And I could tell that she was distressed at the fact that there was a serial alchemist killer out there and me and Al could have come back to her in pieces.

"It's alright Winry. I told you the time I come to you in a box is when I-"

" ' -could afford a train home and I had to ship myself via mail.' I remember." She sniffed. Is she crying? She better not get snot on me.

" And that's something I intend to keep to."

"But Al said that you were willing to die that day."

Al and his big mouth..... "I only did that so Al could live. I really thought both of us were gonna bite it for real back then. I had one arm, and no alchemy, and this guy was right on top of me, what was I going to do?"

She lightly pound a fist to my chest. " But- but-"

I took my arm from around her and took hold of her hand, looking her in the eye. Geez, I wonder where all this is coming from. But, as some would, its better to go with the flow.

" But nothing. I will always come back to you, one way or another. Just who the hell do you think I am.**"

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers... Now what? This is my first time actually going for the kiss, so what now? Do like the Colonel and grab her butt? Actually, it seemed like she read my mind, and I just did I she did. Her lips parted ever so slightly, and her tongue went from her mouth to mind, and ours just swirled around each other, with our lips moving around with the motions. Honestly, here and now, I might have placed this slightly above alchemy. Slightly. But all good things must come to an end, and the end is in sight.

"BROTHER!!!"

"WINRY!!!"

"EDWARD ELRIC!!! !!!"

We parted like lightning struck us. I swung around as fast as I could, and forgetting I wasn't using my leg, I feel right on my ass.

I looked up and saw Al in his box that was on its side. Grannys mouth was open, and her pipe on the floor, and Major Armstrong.... looking like Major Armstrong. If I didn't know any better though, I would think he was smiling.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

I ask my self the same question all the time.

I jumped to my feet as best as I could with one arm and looking around the room at all the faces. Alotta faces for one room. Or maybe it was the air of the room.

I looked back at Winry, who had her back to everyone.

"Uhhh... What do you think it was?"

"YOU TWO WERE KISSING, THATS WHAT I KNOW IT WAS BROTHER!!!" Al screamed.

I glared at him, "How would you know what you saw, you don't have any eyes."

Pinako piped up too. "I know what I saw, shrot stuff."

My eyes narrowed when I got to her. "How do you know what you saw? Hmm? Your eye sight is worst then Al's."

Major's voice boomed in. "Edward Elric. Do not try to cover up your actions by mocking these people. You know very well what you were doing."

" And what I- hey what a wait. What "I" was doing. You act like it doesnt take two people to french."

Al really lost it. "YOU WERE FRENCHING?!"

Pinako looked like she was about to faint. And Major... well. Sparkles every where. I think he was daydreaming about some random day.

I turned around and then everything went black again. I'm starting to hate the color.

Chapter 3: END

A/N: Now I know why your wornder why the hell is there an Astrix next to one line Ed said. Well, you see, I just finshed watched Gurren Lagann when I wrote this chapter, that very line. And when Kamina/Simon/Viral/Kittan/Team Dai Gurren/everybody said that line, I could see Ed saying it too. So I had him say it. And another note about this chapter. So long as Ed is in the Rockbell home, every chapter may end with him blacking out. You know when your at a sleep over, and something random happens if your the last person to wake up, well, I like opening chapters like. And it makes things a lot easier as I write with the flow. Because if I think, then well, I didnt really write a good chapter. I picture one scene, and then the rest just comes to me. But yea... Do like the Colonel. Seriously... how many women has that man bedded? OH OH!!! AS OF THE LATEST CHAPTER, ROY X RIZA IS FUCKING CANON IS MY BOOK!!! Yea, It seriously is. Anyway, Read and rReview folks. Seriously, I effing hate it when I have some many hits, and only four reviews. If it sucks, tell me so I can make it better later on, if its awesome, tell me so I can keep up the good work. But yea...


End file.
